Colectionn
by Jennifer Malfoy Weasley
Summary: Algumas pequenas histórias, com inspiração vinda do nada!
1. Chapter 1

OLHAR

Uma festa. Um olhar.

Jamais se encontrariam novamente, porém nunca se esqueceram. O dia que se olharam nos olhos e, após aquela festa, passaram a vida inteira procurando aquele olhar.

Até aquele dia acharam que tinha procurado em todos os lugares, mas não sabiam que o território inimigo estava intacto.

Outra festa. Esta depois da escola.

Sentado em uma das mesas estava um loiro, Draco Malfoy, vinte anos, imponente, mais rico que quase todas as pessoas daquele salão. Continuava procurando um olhar. As chances de reencontrá-lo eram pequenas, contudo tinha sido numa festa que o vira pela primeira vez, porque não de novo?

Em outra mesa, sentava uma ruiva, Gina Weasley, dezenove anos, sorridente, cumprimentando todos, tão rica quanto o loiro da outra mesa. Esta também procurava um olhar.

Os dois mal se encaravam, o preconceito não permitia, entretanto se o fizessem encontrariam o olhar que tanto procuravam.


	2. Chapter 2

SE

Se ele me conhecesse de verdade, saberia o que me faz bem.

Se ele me conhecesse de verdade, saberia o que me dá medo.

Se ele me conhecesse de verdade, entenderia porque estou assim.

Se ele me conhecesse de verdade, conheceria minhas escolhas, entenderia minha mente, faria o que é certo para os dois e tudo valeria a pena.

Mas pelo jeito, ele não me conhece bem, afinal esta usando recursos baratos para me reconquistar. Se me conhecesse não mandaria flores, pois saberia que eu sou alérgica. Se me conhecesse bem não me daria chocolate, pois saberia que eu tenho intolerância à lactose.

Se prestasse mais atenção em mim passaria a fazer as coisas certas.

Foi por isso que escolhi Harry Potter, e não Draco Malfoy, apesar de amar este e não aquele.

Com Harry, a palavra "se" é dispensável, afinal Harry esta sempre prestando a atenção, não só em mim, mas no mundo todo.


	3. Chapter 3

VERDE E AZUL

Ele nunca me notou, ele nunca me viu de verdade. Nunca tinha tempo para mim. E quando tinha usava-o para me dispensar.

Jamais irei esquecer o dia em que finalmente me viu de verdade. Os olhos verdes me analisavam. E eu que já tinha desistido do menino-de-olhos-de-esmeralda, só conseguia pensar nos olhos azuis-acizentados que me esperavam na Sala Precisa e, assim que o outro se aproximou, virei-me e sai do local sem dar explicações.

Espantada percorri os corredores a passos rápidos. Chegando ao meu destino encontrei o loiro que imediatamente percebeu meu estado e veio me abraçar sem pedir nada em troca, me acalmando. Após fazê-lo por inteiro pediu uma explicação, eu dei sem criar problemas.

Quando ele descobriu, saiu da sala com os nervos a flor da pele, entrou na Sala Comunal da Grifinória e falou tudo que estava engasgado desde que ele me vira pela primeira vez.

Depois daquele dia eu não tinha mais com o que me preocupar, e os olhos verdes foram retirados da minha mente com um raio azul e perfeito.


	4. Chapter 4

DEPRESSÃO

Eu tinha tudo que eu poderia querer. Tinha riqueza incalculável, uma casa enorme, era muito bonito e se eu quisesse poderia ter qualquer mulher. Mas eu não queria. Uma única garota havia roubado meu coração quando eu ainda era um adolescente e ela teve a audácia de não me devolver. Pode parecer um pouco clichê dizer isso, mas eu não conseguia mais viver sem ela, literalmente.

Nós nos encontrávamos todos os dias. Éramos adolescentes apaixonados, não tínhamos nada a temer. O tempo foi passando, as coisas começaram a ficar sérias, tanto no mundo bruxo como na nossa relação. Naquele momento nada mais importava para nós.

Mais uma vez o tempo nos pregou uma peça e eu já estava me formando na escola, com a promessa de que iria visitá-la sempre que possível. Meus pais não me deixaram sair de casa e ela se sentiu abandonada. Foi acolhida pela última pessoa que eu queria que chegasse perto dela.

Meu último suspiro de vida foi quando a vi entrando na Igreja. Vestida impecavelmente. O branco de seu vestido e sua pele contrastando com o vermelho de seus cabelos. O meu coração se destruiu, simplesmente pelo fato de ela andar em direção a alguém que não era eu. E finalmente ela devolveu meu coração, pena que quando ela fez isso ele já estava morto.

O mais difícil foi fingir que isso não tinha acontecido e seguir adiante.

Sem vida me casei com Astoria. E apesar de ela perceber que eu não tinha nada dentro de mim, me ajudou no momento mais complicado da minha vida. Me aceitou como eu estava e colocou um pouco de paz onde antes só havia terror. Ela não era ruiva ou explosiva. Ela era calma. E era disso que eu precisava. Mas minha vida nunca mais foi a mesma.


	5. Chapter 5

SENTIMENTOS

Decepção...

Não é um sentimento que as pessoas gostem de acumular, mas com certeza é muito comum entre pessoas que tem um relacionamento relativamente forte.

Era a única coisa que eu conseguia sentir naquele momento.

Sem tristeza, sem raiva. Apenas a mais completa decepção.

Eu não conseguia entender porque ele desistia tão rápido, ele lutou por um tempo, mas depois ele simplesmente me olhou e desistiu.

Tudo o que tínhamos lutado tanto para conseguir. A confiança de poucos, mas suficiente.

Naquele momento, eu olhava para ele. Olhos castanhos nos azuis. Todos os momentos que passamos juntos reprisavam na minha frente.

Ouvi o que ele me disse, com todas as letras. Olhei nos olhos dele, espelhando apenas um sentimento. Conti toda e qualquer lágrima. Ainda o encarando disse uma simples frase que, sem saber, o destruiu completamente:

- Não acredito que você desistiu.

Sai do local para nunca mais voltar. Nunca mais abri uma carta dele. Nunca mais o vi.

Decidi casar com o garoto que tinha amado por seis anos. Ele não tinha os olhos azuis-acizentados que eu ansiava por ver todos os dias quando voltava para casa, mas tinha olhos verdes encantadores, que eu sabia que jamais me decepcionariam.


End file.
